gamesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Landed
Crash Landed (also known as Crash Bandicoot (2010)) is a cancelled Crash Bandicoot that was in development by Radical Entertainment for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The game was also planned to be ported to the Wii in a way that would make the Wii version suffer the least downgrades possible. A Nintendo DS version was planned but a developer was not decided on before development of the game halted. However, Renegade Kid was one of the candidates for the DS version and even went as far as making a demo for their pitch. The game's music was to be composed by Gabriel Mann and Rebecca Kneubuhl, members of Spiralmouth. The main theme was reminiscent of the Golden Age of American Animation. When Vivendi Games and Activision merged into Activision Blizzard, the rights to the series were passed onto Activision who in turn laid off the entire team behind Crash Landed which resulted in its cancellation. The game was later leaked onto the Internet in the form of concept art, screenshots, and video. Crash Landed was planned to have a racing spinoff to accompany it which goes under the name Crash Team Racing (2010). This game would have featured Crash Landed's art style, characters, and items. Story Crash Landed's story would have been a reboot that revolved around Crash's origins. After being mutated by Doctor Neo Cortex, Crash would have been tasked with rescuing the other defenseless Bandicoots (referred to as "bandicutes" by the team) that Cortex has imprisoned. Dingodile would have been a major villain. An unfinished cutscene shows Dingodile firing a bunch of bandicoots out of a cannon. Gameplay Crash Landed would have introduced a brand new gameplay mechanic where Crash could create wacky gadgets via an invention system. Players would have to find items and mix them together in order to make gadgets, like the Frogzooka. Although the invention system itself did not go far into development, the plans were there. An ability to wear a warthog would have also been implemented. Like recent installments Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the Crash would have had a health bar. When Crash would be low on health, he would lose his pants and would have to run around in his underwater. The game's level design would have featured an open world and would allow players to explore islands (several islands were planned for Crash to visit) as they pleased. It is speculated that each level would be accessed by "Light Portals" which are featured in leaked concept art. Four areas are currently known to have been featured: Black Rock Island, a desert island, Crocodile Island, and a laboratory. Black Rock Island was similar to Wumpa Island from the first Crash game sporting a giant tree and lava caves. The caves would have been the home of a firefly nest where Crash would have fought the hive's queen. Crash could have built a firefly jetpack here. The desert island would have been a wasteland that had a giant oil refinery built around it. Crocodile Island would have included lush jungles with swamps and also where Dingodile would have been met and fought. The final area would have been the laboratory where Cortex would experiment on animals and where Crash was mutated The game has also been speculated to feature some form of weather and day/night cycles. Other attention to detail includes Crash getting muddy in muddy areas or wobbling across tall grass. Gallery Concept Art CrashLanded1.png|Several glove designs and an early Dingodile design and model CrashLanded2.jpg CrashLanded3.jpg CrashLanded4.jpg CrashLanded5.jpg CrashLanded6.jpg CrashLanded7.jpg CrashLanded8.jpg CrashLanded9.jpg CrashLanded10.jpg CrashLanded11.jpg CrashLanded12.jpg CrashLanded13.jpg CrashLanded15.jpg CrashLanded16.jpg CrashLanded17.jpg CrashLanded18.jpg CrashLanded19.jpg CrashLanded20.jpg CrashLanded21.jpg CrashLanded22.jpg CrashLanded23.jpg CrashLanded24.jpg CrashLanded25.jpg CrashLanded26.jpg CrashLanded27.jpg CrashLanded28.jpg CrashLanded29.jpg CrashLanded30.jpg CrashLanded31.jpg CrashLanded32.jpg CrashLanded33.jpg CrashLanded34.jpg CrashLanded35.jpg CrashLanded36.jpg CrashLanded37.jpg CrashLanded38.jpg CrashLanded39.jpg CrashLanded40.jpg CrashLanded41.jpg CrashLanded42.jpg CrashLanded43.jpg CrashLanded44.jpg CrashLanded45.jpg CrashLanded46.jpg CrashLanded47.jpg CrashLanded48.jpg CrashLanded49.jpg CrashLanded50.jpg Screenshots CrashLanded51.jpg|Muddy Crash CrashLanded52.jpg CrashLanded53.jpg|Crash in his underwear when low on health CrashLanded54.jpg CrashLanded55.jpg CrashLanded56.jpg CrashLanded57.jpg CrashLanded58.jpg CrashLanded59.jpg Videos File:Crash Landed Unfinished Animations|Compilation video of unfinished Crash Landed animations Unreleased Crash Bandicoot DS Demo from Renegade Kid|Renegade Kid's Nintendo DS Crash Landed pitch Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Cancelled games